shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf
is the younger daughter to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Naomi Juliet Thūrwolf Personality As a young girl. Raimu is a bit happy yet calm yet as mischievous and ready to get in trouble just like her late mother use to when she was a teenager. but she a little shy when she hangs out with her aunts. but she always having a calm happy smile on her face and she was very kind to everyone she meets. She also very athletic and is a great artist As Raimu got a little older she was strong-hearted, but when she was following Sharona Devil Rhodes' orders without any questioning,she was single-minded and sill holding a personal grudge around her father's training. but she has shown to get coldhearted towtowards her father but later on when she was freed from Sharona De Vil Rhodes' control. she apologizes to her father and let him forgive her for her late actions Character Relationships *The Daughter of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi **The Younger Half-Sister of Ashei Faith Thūrwolf *working sharona as her Second-in-command under the name as "Masked girl" **Freed herself from Sharona's control and was able to be with her father once more *Went ahead of Santi Sanchez and her aunt Renako Kuina Tearson to the main grand shaman tournament Abilities and Powers Movement Skills like her aunt Renako, Raimu is highly skilled in the use of her quick speed. Though this is by no means a useful skill, as most her family are shocked of her performing it to various degrees, Raimu holds no hate with it, because she has mastered this ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire group of people in a blink of an eye. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in time while remaining undetected, and can easily surprise Blaze,her aunt Renako, and Santi who is not one of the most proficient masters in the art as well. Fast Speed however this updated technique when she stars moving to her opponent's back directly very quickly yet fast and then she starts to attack them and then she hits anyone behind and and front in three rapid quick hits, even cutting them off their guard is down. however this attack is her favorite to use, however The technique its self is so fast, so an opponent may be confused to tell if not be able to tell where she can be spotted and even to be attacked from the front or the back Appearance Raimu wears hear trademark black cap hat. underneath that black cap hat. she has short crimson red hair with two cherry blossoms in her hair and she has the same eye color as her mother Before the Timeskip when she got older she wears a long-sleeve light purple shirt with an black heart with an crossbones with white short pants with an cyan slash with red and black and red shoes After the Timeskip History Early Past and Early Childhood she was born on June 14 and is the daughter of Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf and to late Naomi Juliet Thūrwolf who is now traveling with her aunt Lilly Michelle, but is currently in the custody of her other aunt Millie Marson whom she believes is her real "mother". Before the Timeskip Searching for her parents at the age of nine. she was soon under the guardianship of her aunt Millie. she later works with aunt to search for her father. After meeting with her father's half sister and was hearing the story about their final encounter with sharona, her father suddenly arrives, with her father saying that things have change because that is what he promised her. later on she Stuttering "Da... Daddy!" Raimu suddenly tackle hugs her father A Test with Silva Not much is known about Raimu was able to receive an oracle bell, to qualify for the grand shaman tournament by landing a hit on Silva, to won at least two or three matches of hers allowing her to advance to the Second Round; although it can be assumed Raimu herself was able to win all three of her matches by herself. During the Timeskip A Wrong Doing At the age of ten years old, Raimu has been skipping some classes at school while looking at her new received oracle bell. while she is walking home at dusk one day, she start to complain to Faeria that she does not care that she has to study hard, only for Faeria to tell her that she is the important heir of the Thūrwolf Family, who must protect and keep the lineage amongst others for waiting. When Raimu reveals that she does care about the Shaman Fight because it was so a near start and that she would like to skip some classes to fight like her father and mother did so many years,just then Faeria manifests into her human form. to make Raimu a little scare. but she then. Faeria also explains that her master had to do so and scolded him for saying so. However this made Raimu angry and then she just punches and headbutts Faeria. and then she reminded her that she is also a shaman and reveals that she does not wish to study hard, but just simply be a shaman and fight like her father use to. however after not completing her training or going to school thus causing Raimu to take a day off. to abandoned her father's hard opinions of Training believing to be so semi weak. however she ran off into the a wild blizzard doing that night when it was December. while her father was searching for her in that following night. however he eventually assumed that she had "died" in the wild snow storm. however At one point in her life, she later took the alias of "Masked Girl" she hiding behind a mask and wearing black clothing. ever since that day when she got a little older. and has been working under sharona as her mysterious Masked Second-in-command ever since then A Change of heart by the following Days later Sharona was accompanied by her Masked Second-in-command, Masked Girl who told her that she founded someone in a old hideout deep in the mountains surrounding somewhere hindering. Upon being warned that it was sharona's genetic clone mother stefainfa, sharona wanted to kill her mother, by entering the old hideout her genetic clone "mother" simply handled her Masked attacker. Although sharona's Masked Second-in-command was easily beaten by sharona's genetic clone "mother" Dr.Stefania De Vil Rhodes. when sharona tried to face her mother her skills were not greater then her genetic clone "mother", much of Sharona's horrible shock. When asked to her clone "mother" was after something in which her mother answered her back and was referring to sharona's abilities will finally come to a end the effects fading away from her, however sharona's genetic clone mother simply answered her that she was finally "out of her league" and she well die soon and before just then her clone "mother" then injected her genetic clone "daughter" with something to stop her clone "daughter" body modification skills to finally stop, after this. this made sharona left in anger while Masked Girl followed her leader out the door to put an settle an old score with her Father and his friend Santi Sanchez Later on Racing to rejoin her leader to try help her leader's injuries in the corridors behind the fighting took place with her Father and his friend Santi Sanchez, Masked girl then witnessed sharona was close to her endgame of her life. however when her second-in-command Masked Girl changed of heart and Finally took her mask off and smashes it with her feet and then she abandoned sharona's orders and was left freed while sharona was looking at her in complete shock, realizing that she had "dedicated her life" to serve a backstabbing liar like sharona herself to not work for her anymore, this made Raimu Findlay opened up and called Sharona a traitor, and finally lets her father and his friend put an end to her. while Raimu was Finally freed from sharona's control and was forgiven by her Father which shocks Santi Sanchez in questioning of her father that he never had children before. which made Raimu to giggle at Santi. After the Timeskip Travailing to America Shaman Fight Final Shaman Fight As one of santi's friends confronts raimu outside the ruins of Shaman tournament. Raimu is unaware of what to do after the shaman tournament finals but now that she has something on her mind, and then one of santi's friends points this out something was odd about raimu, then she attacks both of santi's friends all once. Back to her full strength, the battle ends quick with Santi as the victor and Kadaj hanging from the edge of the building. However as the lights when out and then her father came to thr scene to save her while he helped her up meanwhile while raimu left while her father settled with santi Aftermatch Musical Theme Character Trivia References External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member